Sometimes Love Needs a Little Luck
by NerdyLittleCray
Summary: The Leprechaun. She is easy to get along with but shy and sweet. But when Jack Frost her most hated rival is chosen as a guardian the guardians will need something a little more than luck. Welcome to the Life of Emi Ashley Luck.
1. Emi Ashley Luck

Emi Ashley Luck- Guardian of Luck, Nature, and Justice

**Biography**

Hello my name is Emi but most people call me Ash or Ginger. But do not call me Lucky. You probably know me as the leprechaun. Most people think that I'm a guy and THAT IS REALLY INSULTING! But I deal with it most of the time.

**Appearance Age:**

18

**Actual age:**

300

**Age Transformed:**

5 and I grow every so many years.

**Looks:**

I have auburn hair, green eyes, and tan skin. I usually wear a light green tanktop, a dark green skirt, grey stockings, dark green boots, a golden bow in my hair, gold earrings, a long gold string necklace, gold rimmed glasses, and a gold armlet on my arm. I rarely have my hair out it is in a ponytail or braid most of the time.

**Activities:**

I love helping my dad prepare for Easter. Yes he is the Easter Bunny. I spread luck to the misfortunate and needy. I help Eros Cupid **cough **stuck up **cough** deliver love when he's "busy" looking at himself in the mirror. I do favors for most of the guardians if they need help.

**Abilities:  
**Shape shifting in to animals, understanding animals, able to identify any and all extinct or non extinct animals, flying with the help of hidden wings, archery, and blacksmithing in record time

**Enemies and Rivals: **

Jack Frost- enemy, rival, disgrace to immortals, and **STUCK UP IMMATURE LITTLE BRAT**

**Likes:**

Spring, Summer, Autumn, Sunshine, Moonshine, Happiness, Love, Beauty, Joy, and Friends.

**Dislikes:**

Nightmares, Hatred, Jealously, Pride, and Jack Frost.

**Family:**

Easter Bunny-Father

Sandman-like a brother

North- also like a father

Tooth Fairy-like a sister


	2. Chapter 1-Even the Sun Has Its Shadows

_Emi_

I'm in the Warren with my dad, the Easter Bunny, helping painting the eggs when one of the stone egg guards come up and whisper to him. His big ears shoot straight up. He puts the egg he was painting in some invisible pocket. He tapped the ground once and before he tapped it twice I ask. "Can I come?"

He looks at me. "Emi…" "Please oh please oh please let me go. I haven't seen North, Toothiana, and Sandy for over 20 years." I begged. He sighed in defeat. "Come on you little ankle-biter." I jump with joy and run over. I hug his side waiting for the ground to drop.

About a second later we were at the North Pole near the workshop in the Bloody snow. My dad said how cold it was then hopped at the workshop with me running pursuit. I am so happy I brought my boots.

Once we were inside I stood next to Bunny shivering. One of the yetis brought me a blanket and lucky I stopped shivering but a few teeth chatters still arose.

We walk to North and he and Bunny started talking then arguing about North's belly, Christmas and Easter. Tooth was busy giving locations of teeth to her little forms. Somehow I had named and can distinguish each of those millions of Baby Teeth. But one I call Baby Tooth is my favorite.

I walked over to Sandy since he was the only one not busy. He was half-asleep so I kneeled down and poked him. His eyes lit up and he hugged me. I giggle. "I missed you too Sandy." Sandy and I had always had a brother-sister relationship mostly because I was the only one who understood his images and signs. He "said", "Emi where have you been?" "All over the place Sandy but mostly the Warren. I had to beg my dad to come." I smiled. "Well I'm glad you did." He snuggles up to me.

When we broke I stood up. Sandy tugged on my stocking. "Yes." He pointed to the big skylight window and I saw the moon shining in all its glory. "There busy we'll never get their attention." I whisper. He gives me a you're not trying look. Then tries everything to get their attention. Then when he was fed up he shook an elf to get their attention.

"Sandy why didn't you say something? Emi how long have you been here?" North asks. Sandy has a frustrated look and I have an impatient one. "I've been here all this time and you know Sandy can't speak." But he was ignoring me already. "Man in Moon it's been a while old friend." I felt like faceplamming myself but I just smiled nothing could ruin my day. Oh how wrong was I.

A crystal arose from the G tile. Everyone was anxiously waiting. Dad kept repeating, "Please not the Groundhog, Please not the Groundhog." I closed my eyes waiting. "Jack Frost." I hear North say. "I take it back the Groundhog's fine." I heard Tooth swoon a bit. My eyes shot up. I have never shown my bad side or yelled or done anything considered mean or selfish or rude but this was not a regular situation.

"JACK FROST?! LIKE WHAT THE HECK!" Everyone turned to me the dormant volcano of sunshine and glitter had erupted with lava boiling in its pits. "What's wrong with him?" North asks. "What's wrong with him?...WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? I. HATE. HIM." Everyone gasped. I was the one person in the world that I did not hold a grudge, did not hurt anyone's feelings, and certainly did not hate not even to the most horrible people. But they didn't know what Jack Frost had done to me.

"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." I said still fury in my voice and began to stomp off,. "Emi wait…" My dad calls. "I don't care about the bloody snow." I said fists clenched still stomping off. "That was not what I was about to say." He put a paw on my shoulder and instantly my muscles tensed. "Then what?" I growled. "First I don't like him either but I'm not threatening to hurt the guardians feeling's by never seeing them again." I sigh. "Yeah I know I'm sorry that but you do not know what he did to me." "And second What did he do to you?" A memory flashes in my mind all my rage returns only stronger. I yank my shoulder away. "It's personal." I grumble. I am about to walk away when I hear a whistle. Last thing I see it a flash of golden sand aimed for my face.

_Bunnymund_

I whistled for Sandy to throw a sandball at her. When she fell I caught her in my arms. It's amazing how my little ankle biter from which I adopted long ago was so big. I carried her to the couch and asked Sandy to take care of her. Then I went to retrieve Frost but what bothered me was, What did he do to Emi to make her hate him? I retrieved Frost and saw that Emi was awake.

_Emi_

I was apologizing to the guardians about my behavior. They accepted them to my relief. I saw my dad jump out of the hole and came over to hug me. "Sorry about my behavior dad." He patted my hair with his big furry paw. "It's okay what ever he did must have hurt you really bad for you to at like that." _You don't know the half of it. _I thought. "You might wanna go back to the Warren for now." I nodded. And start to walk away until I heard a thump. I turned around to see a red sack. And an all too familiar all too hated face come out.


	3. Chapter 2-Memory of a Nightmare

_Toothianna_

The yetis hoisted him up. Jack retorted a clearly sarcastic comment which North obviously does not get. I flew up to him and start checking his dreamy snow sparkling teeth. Sadly North made my fairies and I back away. He introduced the guardians. Then Jack's attention turned to Emi. She was glaring at him as he smirked. "Aww Lucky needs protection. Are you still a little baby?" He sarcastically asked. "No. At least I never became a living snowman." She angrily retorted. They had a glare off until North called them off. He led Jack away always glancing back at Emi.

_Emi_

Ugggh. Why does _he_ have to be chosen why not Eros or Father Time? I would rather have them the two when they are constantly showering me with affection than that stuck up, dumb-witted, annoying little brat. I can find good in Pitch, I can find good in Satan, BUT I CAN **NOT** FIND GOOD IN _JACK FROST_. If I never see him again it will be to soon.

Bunny snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" "I said do you want to go home?" He said. I simply nodded my head and waited for the ground to change. But something was wrong it was dark too dark. I tried to call out but it was just swallowed by darkness. I was drifting into sleep fast. Last thing I remember is the cruel echoing laughter of the Nightmare King himself.

**TIME SKIP**

_Bunnymund_

It has been a week since we defeated Pitch and a thought came into my head. _Emi. _I tapped the ground to look in the Warren but she wasn't there. She wouldn't have left if she did not tell me. I tap the ground once. "Uggh. Another run in the bloody snow." At least this time it will be worth it. I tapped my foot again.

When I got there I felt weak. I had a sick feeling about my little girl. I would have nearly would have collapsed if it wasn't for Frostbite. North helps assists me to the couch. And I black out.

DREAM

There was nothing but darkness. I tried to run to no avail. My legs were frozen to the spot. Then I heard it the little whimper of a child. I followed the sound until I came upon a girl. But not just any girl, it was Emi. "Don't cry." She backed away from me. "Who-who are you?" My heart fell. "I'm your dad."


	4. Chapter 3 A Demon for Every Angel

_Emi_

This big bunny like thing comes up to me. I recognize it instantly, Pooka one of the extinct ancient kangaroo/bunny species. I know how to use my powers but I don't remember anything besides the painful memories that have been plaguing me. "Who-who are you?" I stuttered. "I'm your dad."

"Impossible." I said kindly. "How is that impossible dear?" He said weirdly. "It is impossible because my father, mother, brother, and sister are dead." I shiver. "How?" The pooka claiming to be my dad said. "My mom and dad died in a blizzard. I rather not talk about my siblings." "Why?" This guy was tugging at my heart. _It brings up the most painful and only memories I have. _I thought. But no I said. "It's personal." "One last thing where are your glasses?" "What do you mean? I never needed glasses. I guess I just wore them for fashion reasons." I shrug. "Hey can you take me out of here please? The darkness is kinda creepy." The Pooka smiled and gesture for me to come on his back.

"By the way what is your name "dad"?" I said airquoting dad. "Bunnymund. E. Aster Bunnymund." I stroked my chin like a beard. "Makes sense for a Pooka." I climb on his back and submit to the fluffiness. He gets down on all four and starts running.

In no time at all we are out. I don't understand it. But I smile as I see a daughter a or a Sister of Flight, a golden sandy man, a person of Santoff Claussen and…

My smile turns into a frown. "You." I see him. The reason I hate the world. Jack Frost.

_Bunnymund_

Everything was fine until she laid her eyes on Jack. Emi's eyes became demonic. Wings, dragon wings sprouted from her back. Her outfit began to morph. ( cgi/set?id=73240382)

There was silence until Frostbite said, "Does anyone mind if I say Damn she is a hot demon?" I began to growl then stopped realizing it wasn't me.

"Jack Overland Frost." With a voice of a hundred demons she proclaimed rising above him. "Thank you for releasing me. Now you die for your punishment." She began to dive towards him swords ready in both hands. She would have killed him if Toothiana hadn't body slammed her. She hissed at us showing her fangs. She dived for Jack and no one could save him. "Sandy knock her out." That gumby started punching his fists in his hand. "Dream sand you gumby." Right when she was about to decapitate frost dream sand hit her head on making her fall asleep instantly.

She slowly morphed back into Emi. Tooth gasped. "It was Emi. Jack what did you do to make her hate you so much?" Jack shook his head. "I don't know. When I tease her I'm just kidding. I **want** to be her friend but from the very first time I met her she hated me." I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. "One more thing um…What ever you did frost was in her past life because she doesn't remember anything but that. She didn't even recognize me as a father." "What!" Shouted the guardians in unison. And Sandy had What with about a million exclamation points.


	5. Chapter 4-Her Personal Guardian Demon

_Emi_

I woke up with a major headache. 'Uggh what happened?' I thought. I realized I'm in a bedroom. _Well you I mean I freaked out on Jack Frost but the stupid little golden man made me fall asleep before I could finish him. _'So close. We were so close Hades.'

If you are wondering Hades is my personal guardian demon or fallen angel and best friend. When I was turned no scratch that when I started to hate he appeared. We grew up together we played together we were turned together. We're best friends and I can summon him out of me so we can talk and stuff or he does it by himself if I'm to weak.. He can control my body and turn me into a demon but he appears as a girl but only if I let him. Basically he's my secret bad boy. But secretly I want him to be so much more.

"Where am I?" I thought aloud. He was about to answer when a huge man slammed the door open. I literally jumped out of surprise. "Ah good you're awake." The man boomed. "Um excuse me but next time can you knock?" I asked politely even though I wanted to snap at him. "Whoops I forget even when I tell my yetis that." "And um can you leave for a second?" "Why?" I started blushing unable to tell him. "Because I need to get dressed." I stated shyly. I could see the blush on him face.

He slowly closed the door as I jumped out of bed. I don't know how but I was nearly naked besides a bra and underpants. I open up the closet and put on this. www. Polyvore emis_pretty_outfit/set?id=73504447

When I am done I summon Hades out. I turn to him. "What do you think?" "Not bad but it would look better if it was black." I laugh. "Of course you would think that." I sigh. "Well I have to go now I don't want those people busting in and trying to kill you." He nodded and I brought him inside my mind. 'Do not read any of my secrets while you're up there.' _Don't worry I won't read a lot. _I groaned in frustration and walked out the door.

When I did that my eyes burned since my room was dark. Once they adjusted I continued walking. Every thing seemed familiar as I got visions of me laughing and having a good old time. Then I recognized it. North's Workshop.

I walk around to this big globe with hundred of millions of lights. I hear whispering and I hide behind the globe. "What is wrong…she is just a girl…We have to do it…she needs to be…terminated…Okay I understand I'll do it tonight." Tears in my eyes I ran I did not care about anything I just wanted to get out of here. "Emi?" I heard behind me from my so-called dad. But I didn't stop. I ran out of the work shop I ran out in the bloody snow I ran, I ran, I ran, until I could take it anymore.

I blacked out.

_Hades_

I observed the scene and was shocked at what I heard. It made my blood boil. Her own father was going to kill her. But I couldn't do anything but she ran. She ran and ran and ran. Her father chasing after her. She ran out on the snow and her father hestianted and backed away a few paces. But remembering the reason he resumed the chases. (Sorry just watched the Christmas Writer Danny Phantom.) But he couldn't see us because of a blizzard so he went back inside. How I know this? I'm like Emi's eyes in the back of her head.

Last thing thing she did was black out.


	6. Chapter 5-The Two Meanings of Crushing

_Hades_

I pushed myself out of her mind. If I didn't do something she was going to die. She ran a couple miles if I wasn't so worried I would be impressed. I put her on my back and started to walk but a blizzard attacks us so I put my gray wings safely tucked in front of us. I stay like that for hours, that turned into days.

I was tired, yes but I could not let my best friend and secret crush die. I knew I could not survive another day so I flew with her in my arms bridal style.

I flew to her home in Ireland. It was like our little hideout. It was in a dense forest that you could barely see unless with sharp eyes. It was a castle made entirely out of gold with four leaf clovers covering the doors. A guard was guarding the door and immediately let me in. "Thanks Evan." He nodded to me.

I took Emi up to her bedroom having been to this place thousands of times. I laid her on her golden bed and closed her curtains. I laid next to her and instantly fell asleep unconsciously wrapping my arm around Emi.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bunnymund_

I was speaking to North who was pacing back and forth. "What is wrong?" I asked. "Pitch is back and we need Emi." I was thinking. 'ALREADY?!' But I said. "But she's just a girl and a young defendless one at that." "Manny thinks she can help. We have to destroy Pitch we have to do it." "What will we do?" "She needs to be trained. Pitch must be terminated." "When will we train?" "As soon as possible we also have to keep watch." "Okay I'll do it tonight." Right then my ears heard crying and I saw Emi crying and running away.

She must have thought we were talking about her. "Emi?" I called but she continued to run and ran out of the workshop. I started to chase after her but hesitated going out of the snow. But I ran after her but somehow a blizzard started so I couldn't track them but I heard a thump. I was barely noticeable above the wind but I saw Emi being dragged by something dark.

I went back in the workshop. "I think Pitch has Emi!" I shouted frantically. "WHAT?!" "I saw a dark thing drag her off." Tooth started pacing. "This is bad this is bad this is really really bad. Poor defenceless Emi at the hands of Pitch. What if he tortures her to get back at us? What if she is beaten by nightmares? What if-" As Tooth ranted I saw images of a bloody Emi pleading me to help then dying Pitch's cruel laugh ringing in my ear.

"We have to get her back I can't live knowing that those this might happen or _are_ happening?" Everyone nods as we formulate a plan.


	7. Chapter 6-Dreams of Love

_Hades_

I wake up yawning a bit I feel like I had slept for a week. I see that I am in Emi's room ( . ) in our castle.

(About 290 year ago when she and I were about 5 we stumbled upon a magical golden old leprechaun castle. They invited us in and because they absolutely adored her they made her the Leprechaun Princess and me Her royal steward. We don't really do anything but love our people.)

'I must have fallen asleep.' I thought I was about to get up when stirred on me. I look on top of me to see Emi lying on my chest murmuring something asleep. I didn't really want to leave her but…I wanted to know what she said. I moved only a bit and she stirred more murmuring, "Don't leave me…Please."

It touched my cold heart so I laid next to her putting my arms around her waist. I whispered in her ear. "I am your Guardian Angel. You'll never be alone." Then I kissed her head. "I love you Emi." Emi smiled as if she knew what I was doing. She snuggled into my arms and stayed like that as I fell back asleep.

_Emi_

_Dream_

_I was on a date with Hades and we were stargazing in a meadow on a clear night. "And there's Orion and The Big Dipper and The Bull…" He was naming the constellations. I was amazed by how much he knew._

_Hades began to stir if he was about to get up and leave. I murmured. "Please don't leave." He stopped stirring then stir again only a bit. I stirred with him. "Don't leave me. Please." He stopped and smiled at me then whispered in my ear. "I am your Guardian Angel. You'll never be alone." Then he kissed my forehead. "I love you Emi." Hades said. I was shocked but not as much touched. I smiled then snuggled into his arms. "I love you too Hades." But he was asleep. _

_I smiled lovingly and fell asleep too. Hoping for a dream of love, romance, and joy but I didn't get one. I got one of hatred, dying, and darkness so much darkness. Then I meet him twice in my memory. Pitch Black._

I immediately woke up and saw that I was in my bedroom in Hades and I's castle. I saw Hades enter the room and smiled at me. "Wow including that week we were in that blizzard you have been sleeping for about a week and 3 days. "What?" Hades walked over to me and put his face about an inch or two infront of me. He started to stroke my hair then ruffle it. "It's ok you took quite a blow. Oh and the guardians think that you where kidnapped by Pitch and think I'm a bad guy bent on destroying you. And they were actually talking about Pitch." I puff out a breath or two of air. Good news I don't have to worry about Pitch or the Guardians. Bad news Now I have to worry about Hades.


	8. Chap 7-Why Winter is a six letter word

_Emi_

I put on a golden charm bracelet with a blue and green feather, a silver sword, a golden ball and a rainbow egg. I felt like I needed it but sure enough my dad's and the other guardians voices comes in my head. "Emi?" A 'worried' Bunny asks. "No it's a talking boar. Of course it is me you losers." "Are you okay?" I 'hear' Sandy say. "I'm sooooo fine. I mean I'm in some place that I have no memory of soooooo yeah I'm _perfectly _okay." I spat. "Honey why are being so mean? What have we done?" A 'motherly' Tooth said. This is getting really annoying. "What have _you _done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU PLOTTED TO KILL ME! I HEARD YOU! AND YOU **DARE** TO ASK **What have we done?!"** "Honey weren't talking about you. We were talking about Pitch." "Yeah like Pitch is female or a young child." I said rolling my eyes. "Where are you?" North asked. I felt like saying, 'I'm not telling some lying brain-dead non-caring retarded imbeciles. I rather tell Pitch!' but sadly no. "Ireland, Lucky Forest, 42 degrees North, 98 degrees West, Leprechuan Town, Irish Manor Meadow Garden." _Curse you stinking filthy unholy honesty. _"Uuuugh why did I say that to retarded none caring lying hobnockers?" Huh at least I insulted them. I rip off the bracelet and throw it at the ground. I start stomping and stomping and crushing the necklace until it is in more than a billion pieces. I spat on it and it dissolved like acid.  
I lie on back looking at the sky hating the guardians but more pacifically Jack Frost. I always loved winter until he came along. Before Jack Frost I had enjoyed winter with my family. I had made snowballs with my siblings and enjoyed every second of life. Now look all my family died because of him. I don't know how or why I just know that in someway or another he did. And I will **never **forgive him because it is his fault they died.  
I sit on the soft diamond glass and cry. Memories of my past flood in. My brother being pronounced dead. My sister being burned because everyone thought that she killed him. My mother and father dying in a blizzard.

All of these things bring me to hate Jack and winter even more. If there wasn't winter my brother wouldn't have died. If he hadn't of died my sister would have lived a normal life. My parents wouldn't have starved trying to find food while I was left to fend for myself stumbling as a tot. I wouldn't have found their dead carcasses in the snow being eaten by wolves. I wouldn't have to endure the pain for this long. 305 years. Yeah I unlike other spirits I didn't die. I guess the moon took pity on me I don't know all I do know is that I wish I did die. Then I wouldn't have suffered all these years crying myself to sleep at night. All those nights where I relived the memories only to find Hades shaking me awake. Then hugging me telling me everything's fine. He was with me during all of it. When my brother died. When my sister was burned. When my parents were killed. All those times it felt like committing suicide yet he pushed me though. He saved me countless of times.  
I lied about losing my memories but at that moment in time I felt the need to.  
A couple minutes later Hades came in carrying two cups filled with marsh mellows and hot chocolate. He gives one to me and we sit on a mushroom bench. I try to fake a smile but nothing can get past him. He knows me all too well and sometimes it's really annoying. "What's wrong?" He scoots closer to me and puts an arm over my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel butterflies no fireworks no bombs in my stomach. I walk up to the closed gaping window and rap my arms around.

"They're coming."

**A/N: Hey people sorry it took so long. LUCKLY I found out he was actually crushing on this other girl that I am friends with. Even though she thinks it's weird. He kept doddling on his arm about him and the girl him and the girl. It was actually kind amusing seeing him trying to wash the pen marks of hearts and 'I like's off his arm. Well I might give you one next week major shocker coming in a couple of chapters. SO be on the look out.**

**Later my awesome Novites(Not bad),**

**NovaLight**


End file.
